Burned
by Inmate XIV
Summary: Lust; Gluttony; Sloth; Greed; Envy; Wrath; Pride. The deadliest of all sins. Seven characters apply to these. Their fate is sealed. All they can do now : Burn.
1. Lust

**Vanitas/Sora**

**Lust**

* * *

Sora had always liked Kairi. He always had, and probably always will. Sora would even go as far as to say that he loved Kairi.

So would the dark entity that had invaded his Heart and sought shelter there when Sora was four. He had traveled with Sora through all of his journeys, and had seen the good that the young boy had done. That made the demon sick.

When Sora was sixteen, though, he had given away completely to the Darkness, and not only had he fallen comatose, but it gave the dark demon- _Vanitas_ - a chance to start taking Sora over. Every night, or so. That's when Vanitas took his chance to take over the brunet teen, and do whatever it was he wanted.

What he wanted was the girl named Kairi. She was suppose to be one of the chosen ones with a Heart of pure light. Vanitas could change that, if he just got a hold of her soon enough, before the sun came up. So, when it becomes midnight, he meets her in the park, right outside town.

"Sora," she says fondly. Vanitas says nothing, because he sounds nothing like Sora, and it would give away that he definitely wasn't Sora. He only places his fingers on her waist and inches closer to her, trying his best to act like Sora. Kairi says the dreaded name once more, before their lips connect, and he tightens his grasp on her body and pulls her closer. He bit down on her lip, causing it to bleed, and when she gasps, slips his tongue into her mouth.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

He created her.

When he pulls away from her, Kairi, she starts to change. Her hair shortens, turns black, and her pink dress turns into a cloak, all black. The new girl looks up at her creator, and he only smirks,

"_Xion_."

* * *

**Wanted to get Lust out of the way right off the back. **

**Xion took over Kairi's body, in the end, just like how Vanitas can do with Sora. **

**...Creepy, right? XD **

**Well, Wishing-Fire's Seven Deadly Sins challenge is being taken by another! I needed to do it. You know I did. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Wrath

**Riku**

**Wrath**

* * *

Riku hated _it_. Hated everything about _it_, what _it_ stood for, where _it_ came from, and what _it_ did.

Darkness. It had consumed his body and mind, making him think of only one thing : Anger. Pure, anger. Hatred. For Sora. For everything. He wanted it dead. He wanted revenge. That Darkness consumed his senses.

What finally wakes him up is the blood on the knife. It's a beautiful sight, the blood, against the pale shine that was held over it. A reflection shows back, revealing Riku's face. Though, he can see it through the blood, a red version of himself.

Riku laughed. He looked down at the corpses below him, those of the people he had once called 'best friends.' Sora, his eyes closed, a slit opening his throat, and multiple stab wounds in his chest. Kairi, the white shirt under her pink dress stained with the color red. Blood covered her arms and smiled at the sight.

He gave one last blow to the lifeless girl's body. Whatever blood was left in her veins seeped out, leaving her body bloodless. Riku tilted his head and smiled. The Demons inside him were forcing him to get revenge on the others. The others that had forced him into this fate.

Wrath. The letter that spelled his ending.

* * *

**I took a seven deadly sins test online and it said that my deadliest sin was wrath. So Riku got wrath. And it kinda suits him. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Really now, was it that scary? XD Good. I hope it was. It was meant to be. Reminds me, I should probably change this for spiritual to horror...**

**Zanzetsuken : Thank you! ^^ Yeah, I wanted something creepy in the chapter. :)**


	3. Envy

**Roxas**

**Envy**

* * *

He couldn't help but be envious of everyone around him. Sora was still alive, and he was living and breathing, along with his friends. Roxas's friends were dead. Riku, even though he had given into the Darkness and had a painful set of memories, still had a great life and had people who loved him all around him. Even Kairi, the girl who looked like Xion, had a great life. She had a boyfriend, Sora, and she got some of the greatest grades in school.

It made Roxas sick to think that they're lives were perfect, while his life had been destroyed, little by little, right in front of him. And he hadn't even noticed.

Roxas didn't exist anymore. He roamed around in Sora's Heart, trying to figure out his place. Axel was dead; given himself away in a battle to save Sora, and everyone else. Xion, her life had been erased from Roxas's mind, everyone's really, and had spiraled into the Oblivion. Roxas still hadn't found her in Sora's Heart, and it made him wonder if she had made it here.

Most of the time, the only feeling he could feel was envy. It consumed his mind and thoughts, he needed his friends back, and if it meant it, he could kill Sora, Riku, and Kairi, just to get them. He could take over Sora's body and do some damaged to Riku and Kairi, then kill Sora himself. It could bring both him and Xion back. The next thing was getting Axel from Lea.

He could. He really could.

* * *

**Does anyone else see that? Roxas could work for envy. I think he could. Definitely. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Well, that's good. Suppose to be scary. XD**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Ah, no, trust me, I get it. I use to have that feeling all the time. If you look up seven deadly sins, it should be the second link, if you want to take the test. It was pretty fun. ^^**


	4. Sloth

**Demyx**

**Sloth**

* * *

The sad thing about Demyx was just that he was lazy. The Organization couldn't send him out on any mission that involved combat, because he wouldn't even attempt to get it done. He would just sit on a building in Twilight Town and play his sitar.

Demyx really couldn't help it. He was just naturally lazy like that, nothing more to it. So what? What was really wrong about wanting to relax and be comfortable? Apparently too much. That was why Saix was nagging at him so much, because he would never even attempt to get his work done unless it was just recon. Recon he could do, because he also like to look at things. He liked to explore, and it wouldn't be so bad if it didn't mean fighting all the darn time.

Being a sloth, or just plain lazy, though, was what killed Demyx in the end. He hadn't really been ready for that battle with the Keyblade Master, even though he had fought him once. He just thought it would be more lax…

* * *

**I was going to use Sora for this, but I kinda used him for the first chapter, if you count him along with Vanitas. Oh well. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : That's right~! XD**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : I would too. :( Sora kinda did ruin Roxas's life. Along with Riku and Namine. Not that I'm blaming them or anything. **

**Buddahbb : That's what I think too. Xion would be next after him. Then I think Riku would. Or Axel. **


	5. Greed

**Xemnas**

**Greed**

* * *

Was he greedy? Perhaps he was. Xemnas didn't know, nor did he care. Kingdom Hearts was _his_, and no other's. He deserved to have Kingdom Hearts for his own! He was the Nobody of the great Master Xehanort!

Oh, but how those little Keyblade wielders had to get into his way. In his way of everything. Since the start, wither it be Ventus, the boy with the broken Heart, Master Aqua, the girl directed to the Darkness, just to save her friend. Or Terra, the one that would soon become Master Xehanort's new body, restored his youth and brought him strength.

Now, it was Sora, the boy with the Heart of Light. The one chosen by the Keyblade, and his _friend_ Riku, who should have been brought down by Xemnas's Heartless counterpart, Ansem. Those simpletons couldn't get it through their thick skulls.

The Keyblade, Kingdom Hearts, and the worlds, would soon all be Xemnas's.

* * *

**I did everything to the best of my power to make Xemnas greedy in this chapter. Did it work? :D *Sarcasm*.**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : It's okay. :) We all make mistakes. I think what they might have been talking about was Wrath, if it apply to a sin. I really don't know right know. ;D**

**13Shiroyami : How did you know that was going to be my next chapter? XD**


	6. Pride

**Marluxia**

**Pride**

* * *

He may not have been leader of Organization XIII, but damn, was he close.

Pride, the deadliest of all the seven deadly sins. Did that bother Marluxia? No, not one bit. He wasn't really that prideful, he just stated what he knew was true. He could get any girl he ever wanted, he was handsome, and he could master love by just giving someone a flower.

Maybe he wasn't the highest member, in fact, he was only Number XI, but he would soon rein supreme. Once he got a hold of Sora, the Keyblade Master, he could use his Puppet to do all kinds of things. He obviously had the power to kill Xemnas, the leader, and so Marluxia would be able to run the show from them on. Of course, he was going to have to get rid of Larxene and Axel somewhere along the way, but if Sora could taken down Xemnas, he could surely defeat both Axel and Larxene at the same time. Marluxia wouldn't even have to lift a finger.

Soon, very soon, he would be able to rule everything he saw, and more.

* * *

**One more chapter! One more sin! Aren't we all happy? XD Before this story is over, why not try and hit 20 reviews? That would make my day if we could. **

**Next chapter will be Gluttony. I don't really have a character for that yet, I have a very good idea, though. If I had any idea who I wanted to do, I would have already done him/her. Hopefully the next will be a girl, and of course, gluttony doesn't only apply to food. It just applies to wanting much more than you already have. But anyway...**

**13Shiroyami : Thanks! :D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Ah, I get it now. Really? You got sloth? I got Wrath. Sloth was the lowest option on mine. Weird. XD**


	7. Gluttony

**Xion**

**Gluttony**

* * *

Gluttony? Ha! She didn't think of it like that. She couldn't even help her sin.

It wasn't the kind of gluttony you would think of. She didn't eat everything little thing she saw; she was actually a little too skinny, but it was the absorbing of memories that she couldn't help.

And she really couldn't help it. The sin was programmed inside of her body along with everything else. She couldn't help that Sora's memories found their way inside of her instead of him. What was she really suppose to do, yank them out and stuff them inside of Sora himself? Impossible! One of them was going to have to die.

It had almost become an addiction, of some sort. She knew that she shouldn't enjoy what she couldn't help, but she did. What was there to do? All she could do was stand by, and watch.

* * *

**Anyone up for some psychic Xion? Yeah...I took the advice that one of my reviewers gave me and made Xion gluttony. Yay...T-T**

**I'm finished with this story! You know what the means! (I can go off and make two more...XD)**

**No...please don't let me. I have to finish one more story before I can start another. Make sure that's what happens with me! Oneshots don't count. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, Marluxia is quite full of himself. He gets on my nerves. I think I got wrath because I have to get revenge on people that do something bad to me. But you know...sadistic nature of mine...**


End file.
